Chris Evans
Chris Evans portrayed Captain America in Captain America: The First Avenger, The Avengers, Marvel One-Shot: Agent Carter, Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Avengers: Age of Ultron and Captain America: Civil War. Archive footage of Chris Evans from Captain America: The First Avenger was used in Marvel One-Shot: Agent Carter and the Agent Carter episode Now is Not the End. Evans also voiced the character in the game Captain America: Super Soldier. Evans also portrayed Loki's illusion of Captain America for a small scene in Thor: The Dark World. Trivia *Chris Evans also portrayed Johnny Storm in the productions and . *Chris Evans also portrayed Lucas Lee in the comic book adaptation . *Chris Evans also portrayed Jake Jensen in the comic book adaptation . The film also stared Idris Elba. *Chris Evans also portrayed Curtis Everett in the comic book adaptation . *Chris Evans has co-starred with Scarlett Johansson in five movies, , , The Avengers, Captain America: The Winter Soldier, and Avengers: Age of Ultron. *Chris Evans and Anthony Mackie both starred in the movie , even though they didn't share any scene together. They also appeared in scenes together in the movie Playing it Cool. Awards *He was nominated for a Teen Choice Award for Choice Summer Movie Star: Male for his work on Captain America: The First Avenger. *He won a Scream Award for Best Superhero for his work on Captain America: The First Avenger. *He was nominated for a Scream Award for Best Science Fiction Actor for his work on Captain America: The First Avenger. *He was nominated for a People's Choice Award for Favorite Movie Superhero for his work on Captain America: The First Avenger. *He was nominated for a Saturn Award for Best Actor for his work on Captain America: The First Avenger. *He was nominated for a Teen Choice Award for Choice Movie Scene Stealer – Male for his work on The Avengers. *He was nominated for a People's Choice Award for Favorite Action Movie Star for his work on The Avengers. *He was nominated for a People's Choice Award for Favorite Movie Superhero for his work on The Avengers. *Together with Robert Downey, Jr., Chris Hemsworth, Mark Ruffalo, Scarlett Johansson, Jeremy Renner and Tom Hiddleston, he won an MTV Movie Award for Best Fight for his work on The Avengers. *He was nominated for a Teen Choice Award for Choice Actor: Sci-Fi/Fantasy for his work on Captain America: The Winter Soldier. *Together with Anthony Mackie, he was nominated for a Teen Choice Award for Choice Chemistry for his work on Captain America: The Winter Soldier. *Together with Scarlett Johansson, he was nominated for a Teen Choice Award for Choice Liplock for his work on Captain America: The Winter Soldier. *Together with Scarlett Johansson, he was nominated for a People's Choice Award for Favorite Movie Duo for his work on Captain America: The Winter Soldier. *He won the People's Choice Award for Favorite Action Movie Actor for his work on Captain America: The Winter Soldier. External Links * * * * Category:Actors Category:Voice actors Category:Captain America: The First Avenger Actors Category:The Avengers Actors Category:Thor: The Dark World Actors Category:Marvel One-Shot: Agent Carter Actors Category:Captain America: The Winter Soldier Actors Category:Avengers: Age of Ultron Actors Category:Captain America: Civil War Actors Category:Actors with Roles in Comic Book Adaptations outside the Marvel Cinematic Universe